RWBY (plus one)
by Orion Delangson
Summary: A story in which... well you've read the title so I don't really see why I need to make a summary... I suck at these summaries. Oh yeah: T for swearing and stuff
1. The Boy Who Fell From The Sky

**Authors note: I would be very happy if you were to review my very first story.  
I am not really great at writing so I'll take any advice I can get!  
So, yeah, enjoy!**

It was another warm day at Beacon Academy and the second semester was nearing its end. Those that were lucky enough to not be in class were outside and so was team RWBY.

"So when was this test again?" said the black haired, red-highlighted girl known as Ruby.  
"In two days you dunce!" responded the white haired girl with the cold look who was named Weiss.  
"Well, I am screwed... Should I make a cheat sheet?" Ruby sighed "Off to the library I gue-" She suddenly shut up as she noticed a bright light in the sky, followed by a fiery trail.  
She pointed at it. "What's that?"  
"It looks like an asteroid" said Blake, a black haired girl who had remained silent until now.  
The apparent asteroid crept closer every passing second until it hit the ground with dazzling speed, just past a small hill.

Dust filled the air, and as the dust settled team RWBY ran towards the top of the small hill. Atop it they saw a crater in the ground with in the middle not some space-rock as they expected but a figure in a black, hooded coat.

"Ugh... Fuck... That hurt..." spoke the figure, his voice sounding male.  
A thump on the ground next to him, "Are you alright?" a kind voice, the figure turned his head and glared at the blonde standing over him.  
She was reaching out her hand which he gladly accepted.

Once he was pulled up he pulled the hood off his head revealing dark blonde hair, steel blue eyes and a remarkable scar over his left eye.  
Blood was dripping down the right side of his face.

He grinned. "Might I ask who you all are?"

"We are team RWBY" replied the blonde "and these are Ruby, Weiss, Blake and I am Yang!"  
Pointing at each respective person.  
The male nodded "My name is Julius and I am not part of any team."

"So," started Weiss "now that we had the formalities, would you care to explain how you came crashing down from the sky?"  
"Well, Weiss, I have no clue." he said.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"That I have no fucking idea how this happened!"

Team RWBY collectively cocked their heads upon hearing this statement.

"But you must have fallen from somewhere, right?" said Ruby.

Julius started laughing softly.  
"Okay... You've got a point but I honestly don't know..."

A silence fell for a bit.  
Then Julius said: "One more thing: where can I find the headmaster?"  
"Why do you wanna know?" said Blake  
Yang answered for him: "Well, someone DID crash into the ground today... It seems logical Ozpin wants to know what's up."  
"Why thank you, Yang." he smirked. "You took the words straight outta my mouth."

"Over there." Ruby pointed at some tower in the distance.

"I see... Thank you Ruby, Blake, Yang... Ice Queen. I will see you guys later!"  
Julius ran towards the tower, leaving the girls behind.

***  
"Did he just..." said Weiss  
The others nodded in agreement.  
"How... Rude! Does he have any idea who he is talking to?"  
Blake rolled her eyes: "What, you don't like it when a cute guy calls you that?"  
"I... Uh... It is none of your business!They bursted out in laughter upon seeing that Weiss had a blush on her face.

"Come on Weiss, we are just screwing around with you!"


	2. Meeting The Headmaster

Julius had made his way into the tower and now he was in a waiting room.  
He was pacing back and forth, impatiently, waiting was never his strong suit.  
"How much longer do I have to wait?"  
He glared at the clock on the wall, he had been here for 20 minutes.  
A blonde female came out of the double doors leading to the headmasters office.  
"Headmaster Ozpin will see you now."  
Julius nodded and followed the woman into he office.

"Sit down" a strong, stern voice belonging to an older man.  
Julius sat down.  
"So, headmaster, any questions?"  
Ozpin looked amused for a split-second.  
"Well, I would like to know who exactly you are."  
Julius smiled slightly.  
"Well, Headmaster Ozpin, My name is Julius. I was born in the Wyrddlas family, a warrior family from Atlas.  
To be more precise I was born in my family house, just outside the kingdom of Atlas. Born in my family I had three options for the future: I became either a soldier, a hunter or an outcast."  
"And you became?"  
"The most honorable of the three: a hunter. My grandfather trained me himself, everyday we went further into the wild, battling the Grimm for practice."  
"Your grandfather?"  
"He was the last hunter before me, the others were soldiers. He was a great man..."

Ozpin nodded silently.  
"Is that how you got that scar?"

Julius remained silent, following the trail of the scar;  
Starting above the left eyebrow, straight down over the eye, a 90 degree bend to the left and it went straight down again after that.  
Julius remained silent.

"So, why are you here?"  
"I'd like to study here, headmaster Ozpin." His voice was one of determination.  
"Why here, why not in Atlas? They've got a school for hunters aswell."  
"Because I crashed here, not in Atlas, Sir."

"How exactly did you crash here, Julius?"

Julius smiled, "Well, Sir, I don't know. I do not even remember the fall, just the crash and after. I know this may sound unbelievable but I am speaking the truth."

Ozpin stood up and looked out of the window behind him.  
"Very well then." He turned around. "You are accepted, welcome to Beacon young man!"  
The blonde lady stepped forward "Ozpin, this is highly unorthodox, we are in the middle of the school year! We could accept him next year but-"  
"Calm down Glynda, I understand that.  
But what is life without deviating from the rules every now and then? Now then Julius, as I said: Welcome to Beacon!"

Julius had a smile across his face.  
"Thank you Sir, you won't regret it!"  
"You will be appointed a team for the remainder of the year."

As he walked out of the tower Julius took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Vales clean air.

He looked at a piece of paper, it was the address of the shop where he could get his supplies. "I wonder if they are still open at this time..."


End file.
